


Per Styge, per manes vehor

by DFox, WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: мини от R до NC-21 [2]
Category: British Writer RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Drama & Romance, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Работа написана в соавторстве, ник соавтора на ресурсе diary.ru Lille PrinsenКит и Уилл размышляют о природе творчества





	Per Styge, per manes vehor

**Author's Note:**

> Per Styge, per manes vehor - Я несусь через Стикс и царство мертвых (лат.), У. Шекспир, «Тит Андроник», акт 2, сцена 1.  
> В тексте использованы и другие, непрямые цитаты из пьесы.

Дым с непривычки обжег горло, и Уилл закашлялся — до слез. Наверное, не судьба ему научиться курить эти мудреные трубки, вошедшие повсеместно в моду. Курильщикам все еще грозили серьезные кары, вплоть до повешения, но это уже никого не останавливало — сама Леди Королева попробовала из рук сэра Рэли виргинское зелье. 

А на Уилла, оно, похоже, не действовало. Улыбнувшись, он отдал трубку Киту и тоже лег, подперев рукой голову и вдруг почувствовав себя легким, счастливым, всесильным. 

— Твой Тамерлан был великим воином, — сказал задумчиво, глядя на пляшущие в зрачках Кита огоньки. — Хотел бы я написать о ком-то, о чем-то подобном. Об истинном величии, о страшном, невообразимом предательстве… Трагедию, может быть... 

Слова и мысли потекли свободней, а очертания предметов вдруг приобрели необычайную четкость. 

— Твоя Зенократа… Она прекрасна, Кит. Я любовался ею, хотя и не говорил об этом никому и никогда. — Уилл задумался, вглядываясь в темноту позади Кита, и она казалась живой и дышащей. Ждущей. — Но ты создал женщину, которых не бывает в природе. С ней можно разделить поровну надежду и страх, боль и восторг, честолюбие и разочарование… Я тоже хотел бы… так.

Уилл прикусил язык, запоздало сообразив, что говорит то, что думает, вслух.

— Только, наверное, такого не бывает.

***

— Бывает, — приняв трубку обратно и придерживая ее обеими руками, Кит стал заволакивать свое лицо и зрение новыми порциями дыма — взамен тех, которые успевали рассеиваться и уходить в никуда. — Только в духе греческих трагедий. И просто трагедий. Тех, где что-то бывает даровано свыше, только чтобы расплата стала непомерной. Попытался завоевать счастье и власть, принадлежащую тебе по праву? Оскверни собственную мать, вырежь себе глаза. Полюбил прекрасную женщину? Принеси на алтарь этой любви жизни тысяч и тысяч. Ради этого люди ходят в театр, но никто не хочет впустить это в свою настоящую жизнь, потому что боги завистливы — будь это те, в которых верили Эдип и Александр, или же тот, в которого верят такие, как ты. Боги не терпят людей, которые делают свой собственный выбор, и не боятся сказать, нет — прокричать о нем во весь голос. И сами люди их не терпят тоже.

Уилл крепился изо всех сил: его черты стали более сосредоточенными, как будто он сочинял стихи. Наверное, он боялся отпустить свой разум плыть по течению длинных, полупрозрачных дымовых прядей. В каждой голове, даже в такой светлой, как у Уильяма Шекспира, обитают чудовища — настоящие эринии и сфинксы, и кто знает, когда и как начнут они выползать наружу, являя все свое уродство и гнев из-за того, что их так долго силой удерживали во мраке и забвении. 

Кто знает, какие загадки станут они загадывать, что требовать в случае, если человек так и не сможет, или испугается найти ответ?

— Нет ни женщин, подобных Зенократе, ни мужчин, подобных Тамерлану, Уилл. Они состоят из этого дыма, который кружит мне голову и заставляет писать. Троя и Фивы давным-давно лежат в руинах. Но неосмотрительность Париса позволила прославиться стольким героям. Ахилл и Патрокл не погибли бы друг за друга, если бы не это. Не было бы погребальных игр на берегу Дарданелл, и песок не стал бы глиной из-за пролитой крови, если бы по Эдипу не сыграли поминки. А нам с тобой, таким, как мы, а еще — Софоклу, Сенеке, и еще каким-то высоколобым дурням, любящим подержаться за перо больше, чем за член или меч, — не стало бы о чем кропать пьесы на потеху толпе. 

Приподнявшись, Кит снова протянул трубку Уиллу, и вдруг прихватил за волосы, и, вблизи разглядывая его красивые, четко очерченные губы, стал говорить шепотом, монотонно, торопливо, как в забытьи: 

— Дай мне это. Я хочу крови, Уилл, хочу много крови — оторванных рук Артемиды из Эфеса, отрезанных языков, принесенных ей в дар, кожи, содранной с Марсия — вот что мне нужно, а не две пары смешных близнецов… Давай бросим немного христианской плоти на растерзание львам — ведь это всегда разгоняет скуку, верно? Давай лишим их всех этой чертовой девственности, и посмотрим, как они будут корчиться от боли и просить еще, кончая прямо в партере? 

Он осекся, сильнее сжав пальцы в волосах Уилла. 

— Ну так что, хочешь сделать это со мной?..

***

Все, о чем говорил Кит, вставало перед взором Уилла, будто он был одним из участников представления, разыгранного во славу Диониса. Песнь за песней: поругание, обман, месть. Вновь обман и поругание — столь страшное, что месть становилась чудовищной, превосходящей воображение.

Дымом пропахло дыхание Кита, дымом, как поля осенним туманом, заволокло сознание. Из этого тумана проступало нечто, доселе невиданное. Манящее. Опасное. 

Уилл заглянул в пляшущие огоньки в ставших очень темными, словно выточенных из черной яшмы, глазах Кита, — такими они были у древних статуй. 

Забрал трубку: вторая затяжка получилась лучше первой. Тело наполнялось жаром, воздух вокруг, казалось, стал текучим. Мысли полыхали, словно зарницы, и гасли. А одна повисла хвостом кометы — предвестником небывалых бед или небывалого счастья?

Рука Кита все еще крепко держала за волосы, а губы были так близко, что Уилл увидел не зажившую трещинку на нижней. Прежде, чем отдать трубку, он выдохнул дым прямо в призывно приоткрытые губы. 

Да, именно так он и хотел. Сделать это с Китом, вместе с ним заставить зрителя дрожать от неверия и замирать, будто пойманная птица. Пусть будет так много крови, что подмостки станут алыми, словно перенеслись в театр из Тайнберна. И пускай все, кто увидит это, переживут страх, ужас, отчаяние и пришедшее вслед за ними очищение.

Он произнес медленно, будто слова были пудовыми гирями, мешавшими слишком быстрым мыслям:

— Началом может быть что-то из «Медеи»… когда она мстит за своих убитых детей… А потом оказывается, что она виновата в их гибели…

  
***

Вынимая трубку из рук Уилла, Кит столкнулся с ним пальцами — и это отчего-то показалось ему столь волнующим, что ответ он выдохнул почти со стоном:

— А там, где есть Медея, должна быть чистая девица, златокудрая, легкая, как ласточка. Эдакая Филомела. Она будет изнасилована — так жестоко, как только можно изнасиловать невинность на сцене. Глухой лес, крики о помощи, платье в пятнах крови, непристойные позы, Аретино, Овидий — пусть смотрят и плачут, сжимая хрен сквозь штаны. А чтобы она не смогла никому рассказать о произошедшем, ей вырвут язык… Вырвут — их будет несколько, двое или больше, и они станут трахать ее по очереди… 

Огонек трубки пригас — Кит разжал ладонь, резко сел, учащенно дыша от накрывшего с головой возбуждения, со злостью сделал затяжку, так, что дым продрал внутри горла и опалил голос. 

— Глядя на это, они все забудут, что живут в христианнейшей державе мира, да, да, черт их всех дери, да, нам нужно причастие, да такое, от которого захочется сблевать! Блюдо из мяса. Человеческого мяса. 

Кит обернулся к Уиллу, закусив мундштук, побегал ошалевшим взглядом по телу лежащего и вдруг подался к нему, нависнув и прижав к перине. 

— Вот она, месть! — хохотнул страшно, с нажимом провел концом трубки по щеке Уилла, ниже, и резко черкнул ею поперек его горла, словно лезвием ножа. — Убийство чьих-нибудь детей в отместку за поруганную девичью честь. 

Кит видел все это, пьесу, похожую на кровавую реку из его снов. Пьесу, так сильно залитую красным, что по сравнению с нею побледнеет бордельная вывеска «Розы». Дурная желчь ударила в голову пополам с дурманом. Захотелось сделать что-то немыслимое — прямо сейчас, сию же минуту, чтобы не упустить ощущение хребтов, перерубаемых острыми мечами, ощущение крови, крови, крови, плетью бьющей из рассеченных жил. Вакханалии. Оргии, на которых впору разрывать живых существ голыми руками. Похоть как желание убить. Треск надорванных хрящей — отделенная от тела голова прекрасного Орфея. 

Коротко размахнувшись, Кит врезал Уиллу по лицу тыльной стороной ладони. С силой — рука заныла. Нарочно, чтобы выбить из этих красивых губ капли крови. Не дав опомниться, коленом прижал к постели, схватил за шею и впился в разбитый рот коротким жестким поцелуем, широким мазком языка собирая солоноватый привкус металла. 

Трубка выпала из руки, рассыпался черный порох пепла. 

— Не находишь, что настало время писать жестче, а? — шипяще бросил Кит, зубами оттянув нижнюю губу Уилла. Теперь он был готов ко всему — и к ответному удару в лицо в том числе.

***

Дурман, бродящий в крови и мозгу, собирающийся внутри горячими скгустками, притупил ощущение боли. Уилл смотрел широко открытыми глазами, не сопротивляясь и не отвечая на поцелуй, похожий на укус. Гнев копился колючим комком в груди. А похоть, та же самая похоть, что он испытал в этом доме в самый первый раз — тяжелая, пробирающая изнутри холодом и дрожью, заполняющая тело без остатка, — собиралась в паху.

Уилл оскалился, разбитая губа лопнула сильнее. По подбородку побежали капли крови.

— Ну и как тебе на вкус, сладко? 

Спросил — и сразу же толкнул Кита в грудь, опрокидывая, стремительно нависая над ним. Схватил Кита за запястья, сжал, навис, глядя в темные бездонные глаза таким же безумным взглядом. Наклонился его к губам, пачкая их собственной кровью.

— Я пришел к тебе в прошлый раз от Топклиффа, — сказал зачем-то, — он такие пьески разыгрывает каждый день. — Уилл сам того не замечая, дрожал: гнев и похоть грозили вот-вот выплеснуться, и кто знает — во что? —Чтобы написать что-то поинтересней, мастер Кит, в наше время нужно писать не чернилами.

Он цапнул зубами по трещинке. Губа Кита тоже лопнула. И тогда Уилл развел ноги Кита коленом, упираясь между ними, и поцеловал — больно, странно, мешая свою и его кровь.

***

Надышавшись погружающего в забытье дыма, Уилл стал медленно говорить и быстро действовать.

Удар в грудь выбил судорожное эхо вдоха — они поменялись местами, и Кит оказался снизу, приваленный чужим весом и почти праведным негодованием. 

Кровь за кровь, око за око, зуб за зуб. Месть, вызывающая дрожь, — Уилл был зол настолько, что едва не сыпанул искрами из глаз. Укусил, не жалея, да так, что под веками вспыхнуло. Он больше не лежал, позволяя целовать себя, — и поцеловал сам. Делился своей кровью так же щедро, как собирался поделиться кровью едва намеченных их общими видениями героев с театральной сцены.

Говорил вещи, которые могли превратить его в одного из этих героев, в манящее, свежеиспеченное католическое мясо, выставленное на стол в Звездной Палате — по одному только слову, достигшему нужного уха. 

Кит брыкнул, едва не сбросив Уилла с себя, — но тот стиснул его запястья так сильно, что кончики пальцев начали холодеть, и удержался сверху. Чудовища, которых было столь удобно прятать за филигранными словами, сплетенными в дорогое кружево, за чужим благочестием, за собственной верой, показали свое лицо: у эриний были зеленые глаза, у сфинксов — ядовитые языки. 

Кит не помнил, когда происходящее с ним было прекраснее. 

Он улыбался в терзающий его губы рот, и зубы окрашивались в розовый из-за крови, размытой слюной. 

— Даже так? — протянул обманчиво ласково, когда представилась возможность. — Может быть, мне стоит препроводить тебя в объятия Топклиффа еще разок? Судя по всему, тебя это заводит: каждый раз, когда ты говоришь о подобных вещах, в меня непременно упирается твой стояк. Это просто не может быть совпадением.

Кит дернулся еще раз, куда сильнее прежнего. Извернулся, сжав бока Уилла коленями, подмахнул, подтверждая свои издевки — а доказательство правоты прижималось к низу его живота так плотно, что это ощущалось без пяти минут вызовом. 

— Чем же ты будешь писать что-то поинтересней, мастер Шекспир? Своим семенем? Своей кровью? Моей кровью? — Кит замер, затаив дыхание, и вскинулся в третий раз, двинув Уилла лбом в скулу.

***

Боль взорвалась в голове яркой белой вспышкой, и на мгновение Уилл ослеп. Его голова дернулась в сторону, уходя от следующего удара, а кулак впечатался в скулу Кита, чудом не задев висок. Еще один удар пришелся в челюсть, разбивая поврежденную губу Кита. Уилл занес было руку для третьего удара и вдруг остановился, глядя на разбитое, окровавленное лицо.

Дурман, гнев, похоть улеглись как по волшебству. Уилл все еще тяжело дышал, но в голове, как и в груди, была отчаянная ясность и пустота.

Он спустил ноги с кровати, сел, развернувшись к Киту спиной. Скула пульсировала, наливалась жаром и болью, лопнувшая губа вспухла и ныла. 

Сердце кольнуло — остро, пронзительно. 

— Ты сдал меня Топклиффу в прошлый раз, — Уилл не спрашивал — утверждал. — Мне говорили, что это ты, но я не верил. 

Он обхватил голову руками, взлохматил и без того всклокоченные волосы. 

О чем он думал, наивный деревенский дурачок? Единение душ? Двое как одно? Совместная пьеса, подобная трагедиям древности, которая потрясет подмостки Лондона, разметает в пух и прах все представления о театре, заставит зрителя биться в муках и рыдать от сострадания?

Что ж, чем выше поднимаешься, тем больнее шлепаться в воняющую блевотиной лондонскую слякоть.

— Чтобы создать что-то, писать, конечно, надо кровью, — сказал он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойней. — Но своей. 

Он хотел уйти. Но ноги подкосились, и чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за опору балдахина. К стыду и ужасу своему, Уилл почувствовал, как на глазах выступили слезы.

***

— Я удивлюсь, Топклифф найдет себе очередную игрушку, чтобы оторвать ей голову и посмотреть, как она устроена внутри, а в Лондоне скажут, что ее ему подарил кто-то другой, но не я.

Кит так и остался лежать на перине, повернув разбитое лицо к вскочившему Уиллу. Кровь, застывая, темно поблескивала на его коже, и уже успела закапать белую пену постели. Он вздохнул с досадой — так вздыхают родители, пытающиеся увещевать капризное дитя, которое так жаль подвесить к потолочной балке за ноги, чтобы сместить благоразумные телесные жидкости ближе к голове. На пробу тронул согнутым пальцем губы, слизнул кровь с костяшек. 

— Знаешь, кое-кто — обойдемся без имен, которые и без того тебя утомили, — говаривал, что я и вовсе сплю с ним куда чаще, чем его бесцветная женушка. Потому что я сплю со всеми в этом королевстве, у кого в штанах можно найти яйца, и продаю каждого, кто мне доверится. Этому ты тоже поверишь? Не хочешь в таком случае поискать в моей спальне очередные тридцать сребреников? Или начнешь с поисков самого милашки Ричарда, которого я перед твоим приходом как раз успел спрятать под кровать?

Уилл молчал, смаргивая с ресниц выступающую вновь и вновь влагу. Кит перестал скалиться в подобии усмешки, и тоже сел — несколько тяжелых, как спелые ягоды, капель крови упали ему на грудь и поползли вниз, расчерчивая бледную кожу алым. 

— Это был не я, Уилл, — сказал он глуховато. — Я знаю, что сейчас ты не слушаешь меня, но это был не я. Если бы мне и вправду хотелось убить тебя, я бы просто прирезал тебя — благо, случаев мне представлялось предостаточно. Если бы я хотел лишить тебя жизни таким странным способом — мне бы хватило не вмешиваться в то грязное дельце с самого начала. Тогда Бакстер был бы жив, а ты — мертв, вот и все. 

Уилл молчал. И Кит подумал — отвлеченно, словно мысли были не его, точно как тело и голос, — что сейчас, вот сейчас, он уйдет. Уйдет к своим сфинксам с их неразрешимыми загадками, и некому станет обламывать крылья ласточкам. 

Кит сам не успел отследить, как нож, лежавший на столике у изголовья, оказался у него в руке.

— Говоришь, кровью? — он полоснул себя, не сомневаясь. Лезвие легко, как по маслу, проехалось поперек левой ладони, и запах крови повис в спертом воздухе. По запястью потекло так же, как только что текло по подбородку — черным в свете свечей, горячим, бьющимся в ритме сердца, куда быстрее, чем следовало. Кит вытянул руку вперед, не меняясь в лице. — Я готов писать своей, а не чужой.

***

Зря они это все затеяли в дурные дни, когда Луна восходила после полуночи. Ничего хорошего из подобных затей никогда не выходило. Никакой пьесы написать они не смогли бы, потому что любая пьеса — это слова. А слова, будь они крепки, как корабельные канаты и красивы, как испанские кружева самой тонкой работы, — это пустота. Кому, как не им, словоплетам и драмоделам, перчаточникам и башмачникам, знать, как пусто то, что скрывается под искусно выделанной оболочкой?

Должно быть Уилл сказал это вслух. Или не сказал, но Кит его понял. И сделал то единственно правильное, что мог.

Быстрая струйка потекла по руке, впитывалась в постель, пачкая простыни. Она была неожиданно темной и густой, как вино. Или чернила.

Уилл смотрел, потрясенный, завороженный — и не мог отвести взгляда. 

Мысли его, тяжело ворочавшиеся на дне ленивого разума, сплетавшиеся в змеиный клубок сомнений и неверия, вдруг прояснились, обнажая самую суть.

То, что сказал, Кит, звучало как признание. 

То, что он сделал, выглядело как жертвоприношение.

То, что он предлагал, было причастием. 

Было так жутко и так невыносимо сладко, что Уилл перестал дышать. 

— Дай мне, — потребовал он и забрал у все еще сидящего с протянутой рукой Кита нож. Полоснул по ладони, вчуже удивляясь легкости взрезавшей кожу и густоте первых капель. Их становилось все больше — и вот уже теплая струйка стекала по руке до самого локтя, капала на пол.

Такие договоры всегда скрепляются кровью. 

Кому, как не им, греховодникам и нечестивцам, об этом знать.

— Есть у тебя перо и бумага?

***

Уилл выглядел потерянным, растерянным, испуганным, жалким — каким угодно, только не преисполненным готовности спуститься в Аид еще на одну ступень. Кит знал — сколько раз это говорили ему с такими же покрасневшими глазами, с такими же слипшимися от слез ресницами те, кому не подобало не то что плакать — смотреть на него с колен, как на священный алтарь, требующий новых и новых жертвоприношений. Сколько раз они говорили, порываясь целовать ему руки, бить ему морду, пытаясь сбежать, но безуспешно: «Ты никого не любишь, тебе нужна только кровь».

А сейчас Киту казалось, что он испытывает что-то, похожее на любовь — какой ее ему рисовали. 

Порой он даже говорил эти слова — его многочисленные любовники зачастую хотели их слышать, и это придавало им пылу, или же вызывало отдачу, за которой было занятно следить. Подобным образом Кит отрывал лапки тараканам или пытался поджигать муравейник — далеко-далеко, много лет назад, в Кентербери. Сделай больно — и увидишь, что будет. 

Это действовало и заставляло чувствовать. 

«Я люблю тебя», — так просто было примешать к голосу страсть, ритмично вбивая в эту же перину Томми Кида, нежного, похожего на кудрявого ягненка с колокольчиком на шее. Бедняга верил всегда, даже в тот день, когда Кит шутки ради гасил о его кожу свечи. 

«Я люблю тебя», — куда сложнее стало с Томом Уолсингемом, когда он уже брался за дверную ручку, как за эфес шпаги, пытаясь заколоть весь Лондон одним своим взглядом на Кита — и сквозь него. Кит произносил это с честными сухими глазами и толкал себя на грань веры в собственный треп. Если слишком долго не можешь спустить, блуждая по краю, ощущения всегда обостряются после того, как это, наконец, произойдет. 

«Я люблю тебя», — сэр Роджер, поцелуй в край красной мантии, игра — Менвуд всегда был слишком проницателен, чтобы верить на слово, и слишком слаб, чтобы не дрогнуть, увидев его на скамье подсудимых и представив кровавые разводы на его клинке. 

На острие ножа Уилл смешал свою кровь с той, что капала и капала с ладони Кита. 

А Кит рассматривал лицо напротив так, словно увидел вместо него что-то, что невозможно было передать словами. Не осталось ни чудовищ, ни чудовищных картин из римской жизни. Исчез Сенека, вскрывающий себе вены по приказу Нерона, исчезли все они — те, кому было здесь не место. Остался только он сам, и еще Уилл, и еще — рана на его руке, зеркальное отражение его собственной раны.

— Да, черт возьми, меня зовут Кристофер Марло, и это значит, что у меня есть перо и бумага. 

Боли по-прежнему не было. Она и не была нужна. 

Кит долго, долго целовал соленый порез, прижимаясь разбитыми губами, сглатывая кровь Уилла, и свою — какая теперь была разница, если разобрать не представлялось возможным? 

Далеко не сразу он смог оторваться, отойти, отыскать требуемое — а несколько чистых листов бумаги, протянутых Уиллу, быстро перестали быть чистыми.

***

Пятна, похожие на сургучные печати с гербовым оттиском, скрепляли их черновики. Строчки, кривые, неразборчивые, неровные, бежали вверх по заляпанным, пропитавшимся кровью листам.

Когда они писали все это, руки тряслись, — и нельзя было разобрать от чего. 

От восторга, от которого хотелось кричать, плакать, пускаться в пляс, петь, драться, убивать и быть убитым одновременно? Или от еще не покинувшего комнату и тело дурмана, наполнявшего тело истомой, а чресла — тягучей тяжестью? А может быть, от того, что крови оказалось неожиданно много, но никто и не думал перевязывать порезанные ладони?

Она все текла и текла, пачкая кожу, листы, простыни, и запах — острый и пряный запах самой жизни — дурманил не хуже зелья.

А, может быть, от первобытного ужаса, заполнившего все естество без остатка. Это ли чувствовал Патрокл, облачаясь в доспехи Ахилла? Это ли вело Марсия, дерзнувшего выйти против солнечного Аполлона — так велика была его любовь и уверенность в собственных силах? Может быть, через подобное прошел Адонис — убитый за любовь и в третий день воскресший. Адонис, из чьей крови выросли красные, как кровь, махровые розы?

Кит прав, такое не сходит с рук смертным, вздумавшим встать вровень с завистливыми богами — кем бы они ни были. Но какое дело сейчас до того, что будет потом?

Орфей и Меркурий спустились на одну ступеньку ниже в Аид. 

Или поднялись на одну ступеньку выше, ко вратам Небесным — туда, где реют орлы и ласточки, поют жаворонки и соловьи.

Перед глазами вспыхивали и гасли огненные строчки. Оставалось только записывать, записывать, и пусть руки тряслись, а губы и чресла ныли от желания — это подождет.

Уилл обмакнул перо в загустевающую на ладони кровь, вывел на белом, заляпанным буро-красным листе:

«Обряд бесчеловечный, нечестивый!»

И — не выдержал, притянул Кита к себе, впился в его воспаленные губы болезненным, жадным, долгим поцелуем. 

Кажется, кто-то из них застонал.

  
***

Спальня Кита была — лавка мясника и гнуснейший из притонов Мейден Лейн, святая святых храма, похожего на скелет огромного невиданного зверя. Жертвенник, огромный, как круг земной, глубокий — настолько, что мог пробурить твердь насквозь, состоящий из одной столько побуревшей, смрадной крови, из оплавленных в ритуальных кострах костей животных и людей — дом Аполлона Четырехрукого, по две — на порез, по две — на перо.

Кит ожидал боли, как неизбежного, хоть и нежеланного гостя, а она все не стучалась в его дверь.

Кто-то сломал перо — это было смешно, и они смеялись. Ни одна строчка не была вычеркнута из написанного — нужно было, чтобы крови хватило на каждого. 

Insanire. Te. Me. 

Уилл целовал его так, словно ненавидел — а может, и вправду ненавидел в ответ на любовь, отработанную, наигранную до идеального блеска. За содеянное и сказанное, за неправду, слишком похожую на правду, как близнец. Это было горячо — нездорово, ненормально, будто кто-то прижег рот — как прижигают раскрытую рану. Кит перекинул колено через бедро Уилла, уселся сверху, дернул к себе за плечи, размазывая ржавые, липкие чернила по его коже. 

Строчки, отточенные, ровные, слаженные — строй легиона, и имя им — легион! — задавали ритм дыханию и движению. 

— Если не увижу на руках Его ран… — сказал Кит, или только думал, что смог выговорить. — И не вложу перста своего в раны… 

Стиснув руку в кулак, он выдавил несколько капель крови на губы Уилла, и сам же слизал их, сцеловал в ответном порыве, невольно заволакивая растрепанными волосами, и уже не чувствуя вкуса железа, потому что все вокруг стало на вкус железом.

Нельзя уверовать, не разочаровавшись, невозможно написать чужую смерть — без своей собственной. 

— Ты должен верить мне, Уилл, даже когда никто другой не верит. Слышишь? Смотри — я открыт и разделан, словно мясная туша, так что же мне скрывать? Ты можешь брать все, что хочешь. Бери меня и все, что мне сопутствует, — пока я предлагаю. Можешь ненавидеть, но знай: дважды я такого не предлагал никому. 

Ну, покажи свою стрельбу мне, мальчик. Потуже натяни — достигнет цели.

***

Ладонь саднило. Кожу, покрытую бурой, казавшейся в колеблющемся свете почти до конца стаявших свечей темной коркой, стянуло.

Кит заснул, закинув на Уилла здоровую руку, а искалеченную прижимая к груди. Уилл лежал, боясь пошевелиться, даже вдохнуть, чтобы ненароком не потревожить его сон.

Глаза закрывались сами по себе, но спать не хотелось, о нет. В мозгу вспыхивали картины — одна другой ярче. И он наслаждался ими, раз за разом переживая мгновения небывалого восторга, и ужасался им — так искренне, как будто все это происходило не с ним. 

Как будто это была не жизнь, а новая пьеса, в которой они с Китом были одновременно и актерами, и зрителями. 

Кит оседлал его бедра — стиснул крепко, как всадник стискивает круп норовистого коня, чтобы удержаться в седле. Лицо его осветились восторгом, и чем-то еще — это выражение Уиллу было доселе незнакомо.

Уилл был одновременно и жертвенником, и божеством, которому приносят дары, и а Кит — тем самым даром и верховным жрецом нового божества. 

— Бери меня, — предлагал Кит. — Верь мне, — взывал он. 

И Уилл видел, что в это мгновение, Кит был искренен, как никогда.

Уилл брал его искалеченную руку в свою, здоровую, и прижимался губами к ладони, не чувствуя ни солоноватого вкуса, ни пряного запаха — кровь была как вино, и вино, наверное, теперь будет как кровь. 

То, что они делали, не оставляло им никакого другого выхода. 

— Ненавидь меня! — требовал, просил или предупреждал Кит, но в сердце Уилла не было ни следа ненависти. 

Он качнул бедрами, и Кит оседлал его — на этот раз по-настоящему. 

Где-то во дворце металась разбуженной эринией мать принесенного в жертву мальчика.

В лесу билась в руках насильников златокудрая Лавиния. 

Безутешный отец собирал в таз кровь своих врагов. 

Горе сжигает в пепел сердце, где живет.

Любовь же не бесчинствует и не мыслит зла.

А когда их семя смешалось с каплями их же крови, Уилл перехватил мерцающий взгляд Кита.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал просто.

И эти слова наполнили его радостью и горечью.


End file.
